Vengeance and Beauty
by DarknessWraith
Summary: The trio's last year at Hogwarts. A stranger enrolls and brings with him a tangled web of mystery and danger. author created character added...just given ya the heads up
1. Vengeance and Beauty

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in a compartment on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the length of the trip the trio had caught bits of conversation that floated between compartments. Apparently there was a new student joining that had transferred from a school no one had ever heard of. It seemed he was something of a celebrity.  
"I wonder who he is?" Ron told his friends, "Especially since he seems to be getting all this attention."  
"We could go find out." Harry offered.  
"Well, do we know where he's suppose to be?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"Well, no. I guess we don't."  
"Oh well, we can wait for the sorting ceremony. I can't wait to see our big celebrity sorted with the first years." Ron said smiling.  
Well, it won't be long now," Hermione told him, looking out the window, "we're almost there."  
  
The train pulled to a stop and the trio shuffled toward the carriages waiting to take them to the castle. As they made their way the looked to try and find the mystery celebrity. They watched Hagrid lead the first years across the lake in their fleet of little boats. After they'd gone from sight the three turned and got in a carriage.  
"Well, he wasn't there, unless he was really small." Ron joked.  
"Yeah, I guess we'll have to meet him at the ceremony." Hermione restated with a slightly entranced look in her eyes. Ron looked at her quizzically.  
"Are you going to be okay, Hermione? Not going to space out over our mystery man, are you?" Hermione jabbed him in the arm playfully. "No, I'm not spacing out. I'm just wondering what he'll be like, especially if he gets put in Gryffindor."  
"I suppose you have a point. But, think about it, if he's in Gryffindor he's got to be somewhat decent."  
"Yeah, that's true. Well, let's hope he doesn't turn out to be a Slytherin. We've got enough trouble with Malfoy and his thugs. I don't want a Slytherin celebrity strutting down the halls."  
"Yeah, neither do I." The carriage pulled up toward the front doors of Hogwarts castle and the trio jumped out and hurried to get good seats in the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall ceiling was a calm night sky, reflecting the one outdoors. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table near the front. Other than good timing and a general curiosity that seemed to be present throughout the school they had no real reason for being there. Harry and Hermione didn't have siblings, and Ron's younger sister Ginny was in her sixth year. After a few minutes of waiting the doors were opened and a stream of young children dressed in Hogwarts robes walked nervously into the hall. Trailing behind them was a tall, slender boy. He looked like he was probably in his sixth or seventh year. He was rather pale, and had long silver hair that almost gleamed in the many torches of the great hall. He was wearing deep blue robes and had a silver band of intertwined metal on his forehead. As he passed several students at the four tables whispered and threw glances at his ears. They were large, and upturned to points above his eyebrows. His eyes were a piercing, icy blue and he kept his gaze fixed at the front of the room. The group of newcomers huddled together at the front of the hall as Professor McGonagall stepped to where the famous sorting hat sat at the ready on its stool. Suddenly it stirred and sprang to life. The hat began to sing the same poem it had every year since the trio of friends had arrived, save for their fifth, which had been a rather extenuated circumstance. When it finished Professor McGonagall picked up the hat as she began reading names off the list in her other hand. First was a short, thin boy with dark hair who joined Ravenclaw. Next, a tall blonde girl was deemed a Hufflepuff. The next two boys, both rather stocky, were put in Hufflepuff, and so it went, one by one the new first years were sorted into their houses, until the only one who remained was the stranger. Once everyone had quieted down Professor Dumbledore rose from the teachers' table in the front of the hall and addressed the students.  
"Welcome, Welcome everyone. Before we begin, and before the sorting hat leaves, I'd like to introduce a special new student." He nodded toward the boy standing alone at the front. "I'd like to introduce Heian Nailo. He's transferred here from Holimiom Elven Academy. We're very glad to have you here." Heian nodded politely to Dumbledore, and walked toward McGonagall who placed the sorting hat on his head. The great hall was completely silent. This was almost as exciting as when Harry was sorted. Everyone waited to find out which house the strange elf would be put into. At last the sorting hat announced Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table erupted in applause and cheering. The other three tables cheered more out of respect than anything else. Heian walked to the Gryffindor table, nodding his head to the many welcomes and congratulations at the table, and sat down quietly next to Harry, Hermione and Ron. After he was seated Dumbledore announced the start of the feast. The platters on the tables were piled high with food of every sort, and all the students immediately started into the banquet. Hermione decided to start a conversation with Heian.  
"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," she pointed to the two boys, "this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
Heian acknowledged them all. "Hello. Hermione, I've heard you're the head of your class, that's quite impressive." Hermione blushed slightly. Heian turned to Ron and Harry, across the table. "Ron Weasley, your father works for the Ministry of Magic, correct?"  
"Yeah, he does." Heian looked at Harry. His blue eyes peered hard into Harry's. "And the famous Harry Potter." He paused, "it's nice to meet you." At that he turned back to his meal. The three friends looked at each other. Ron shot Hermione a questioning look. She shrugged and pressed the conversation.  
"I didn't know elves existed, other than house elves that is."  
Heian stopped eating and turned to the three again. "No, I wouldn't expect you would. We do our best to keep ourselves unknown."  
"Then why did you come to Hogwarts?" Ron asked him around a mouth of roast chicken.  
"Professor Dumbledore is a friend of my father. He asked that I be transferred here to study under him."  
Harry swallowed a mouthful of pumpkin juice; "Will you be taking classes here like the rest of us?"  
"Perhaps." Heian shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be involved somehow."  
"Well, that's good to know." Hermione said, "I wonder if we'll be in any classes together."  
Heian shrugged again, "It's possible, depending on the level of classes you're all taking." Hermione was about to explain that they all take very advanced classes when they were dismissed to their dormitories. Heian nodded to the three and followed the first years out of the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked together a ways behind them.  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked indignantly, " 'depending on the level of classes you're all taking' he's certainly proud of himself."  
"I don't think he meant any offense." Hermione said, "After all, what do we know about Elven culture?"  
"Hermione's probably right, Ron." Harry said, "We should give him a chance. He's probably a fine guy."  
  
That night the three friends sat in the Gryffindor common room with several of the new first year students. Harry and Ron sat at a table playing a game of wizard's chess. Hermione was sitting in an over stuffed armchair paging through her "Defense Against The Dark Arts" textbook. She had already managed to read almost all of it before school had begun. The main topic of discussion among the upper classmen was the new boy, Heian Nailo. No one had known elves existed, at least not elves like Heian. Sure they'd known of house elves, and some of them had even met one, but Heian was definitely not a house elf. Hermione looked up from her book at the two boys playing chess.  
"You know, he's kind of attractive." She told them.  
Ron looked up at her. "Who's kind of attractive?" He asked.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "That Heian boy. Who has everyone been talking about lately?"  
Harry kept looking at the chessboard, trying to find someway to beat Ron for once. "Well, maybe, but did you see his ears?"  
Ron joined Harry's side, "Yeah, plus he seems really arrogant. I mean, he's only been here a couple of hours and he already thinks he's smarter than you, Hermione."  
"No he doesn't." Hermione defended, "He didn't say that. He just meant that." She was cut off by a familiar voice, one they'd all heard not too long ago.  
"He just meant that he wasn't going to promise to be in classes with you three before he found out." The three of them looked toward the stairs to the dormitories. Standing some five feet away from them was Heian, apparently having heard the majority of their conversation. Hermione jumped up to apologize. "Heian, we were just talking about you."  
"Yes, I noticed." He said, his face void of emotions. Hermione looked at her feet slightly. Heian continued. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you meant no offense. Besides, I'm sure I did come off as somewhat arrogant at the banquet. You'll have to excuse me, I did not mean to offend any of you."  
Hermione looked noticeably relieved. Harry stood up from the table and invited Heian to join them. "Why don't you come sit with us." Heian sat down in a chair opposite Hermione. For a while he just stared into the fire burning on the other side of the room. Ron was the one to break the silence.  
"So, Heian, what do you think of Hogwarts?" Heian pulled his gaze away from the dancing flames and turned to Ron.  
"I must admit. I was surprised to find such a marvelous school here. While it is all stone, it has a grace and refinement I did not expect." Ron smiled, not quite sure if that had been a compliment or not.  
"What was your school like back home, Heian?" Hermione asked.  
"It was not nearly as large as this. Though that is to be expected as there were only twelve students." He told her. Hermione looked amazed.  
"Only twelve. That doesn't seem like a lot. How many Elven schools are there?"  
"Only one, Holimion. You have to understand, we have no need for a school as large as this, since there are only twelve of us that are enrolled."  
Harry and Ron had stopped playing their game, and Harry looked toward Heian questioningly. "How many elves are there?" He asked.  
"Twenty-nine, including myself." Heian answered.  
Ron raised his eyebrows, "Only twenty-nine?"  
Heian nodded and got a far away look in his eyes. Harry decided to turn the conversation away from their current topic. He might just have been imagining it, but he sensed some amount of resentment or bitterness from Heian when he and Ron had asked how many elves there were.  
"Heian," he began, "tell us more about Holimion. What subjects did you study?" Heian came out of his minor trance and looked at Harry momentarily before he turned back toward the group.  
"Well, similar to those you study here, I would imagine. Though, they're treated somewhat differently as those taught here, I'm sure." He paused for a moment. "To some extent Elven magic is taught in levels, similar to your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s only, slightly different. For example I learned how to brew potions, in a similar manner as is taught here. However, classes such as charms were taught much differently. Almost all elves train to become wizards, and many donate several decades to it's study. The first level of study includes the classes Enchantment and Illusion. Within those classes are taught charms, figments and phantasms and a few others. The first level focuses on introducing younger elves to magic, and so teaches somewhat easier magic. The second level encompasses a much wider variety. Normally students discover the fields they are most interested in during the span of the second level. Second level classes are Evocation, Conjuring, Transfiguration, and Abjuration." Heian noticed the somewhat confused look in his audience's eyes, and tried to explain. "Transfiguration is basically the same subject as it is here. Conjuration is a mixture of summoning, calling, and creation spells. Evocations are spells that manipulate or tap energy. Abjuration is the study of protective spells, similar to Defense against the Dark Arts here. Most students are considered under qualified to advance beyond second level. The only classes taught in third level are Healing and Necromancy." Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at him blankly. Hermione was the first to respond.  
"I think I understand." She tried to explain to the two boys, "Basically, classes are grouped by difficulty and the students focus on the subjects of most interest to them." Harry and Ron seemed to get the idea, more or less. She turned to Heian, "How many teachers were there?"  
"Three," Heian stated, "one for each level." Hermione nodded.  
"Well," she said, standing up, "I'm off to bed. We get our schedules tomorrow at breakfast, Heian." He nodded politely, and turned back to Ron and Harry as Hermione walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Ron stretched his arms over his head, and yawned.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Harry, do you want to continue our game tomorrow?" He asked; looking at the table where the miniature animated figurines had been waiting. Harry shook his head.  
"Nah, you'll end up beating me anyway."  
"Alright, I'll clean it up tomorrow morning. Don't worry about it." He said, as he left up the stairs toward his dormitory. The only ones left in the common room were Heian and Harry. After a moment of silence Heian spoke again.  
"I've heard of your exploits." He said, looking into the fire again. "I'm very impressed." After that, he stood up and walked quietly up to the dormitory. Harry's eyes followed him as he went, quite puzzled. I wonder what that was about, he thought before he too climbed the stairs and went to bed.  
  
Harry woke early the next morning; most of the other Gryffindors were still asleep. He wanted to talk to Heian about what he'd said last night. Granted that most of the wizarding world had heard of his exploits, and most of them were impressed. Heian, however, was different somehow. He wasn't sure how, but Harry was almost positive he was different. Well, maybe it's just that elves aren't impressed much, he thought back to yesterday after the banquet when Ron had spoken about Heian's apparent arrogance. Either way, he wanted to talk to Heian about it alone, and he wasn't in the dormitory. Harry descended the staircase and found Heian sitting in the same chair he'd sat in last night in the common room. He was wearing the normal robes of Gryffindor house. He looked up at Harry as he came down the stairs. Harry smiled toward him and sat down in the chair across from him.  
"Good Morning."  
Heian nodded, "and to you." For a minute or so Heian just looked into the fire as he had done the previous night. Harry rung his hands slightly and yawned. He was quickly finding Heian to be very hard to talk to.  
"Last night, when you said you'd heard of me," he paused before continuing, "and that you were impressed. What did you mean, exactly?" Heian turned to him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
"What do you mean?" He asked Harry. Harry stumbled for a minute trying to say something that wouldn't sound arrogant. He was about to respond when Hermione came down the stairs and joined them.  
"Hello." She sounded well refreshed and ready for the first day of studying, same old Hermione.  
"Hi Hermione." Harry greeted her as she leaned against the side of his chair. Heian nodded.  
"Good day, Miss Granger." Hermione giggled and blushed slightly.  
"You can call me Hermione." Heian nodded again.  
"Very well, Good morning Hermione." She smiled and began talking about school.  
"Schedules today." She beamed at them, so overly excited about the event. "So, have either of you started reading?" Harry shook his head.  
"Actually, I did start reading a few of them." Heian told her.  
"Really? Ron and Harry never read their books. Never any time," She gave Harry a look of mock sympathy. "They just ask me to help them study after Quidditch practice. Can't miss Quidditch, can we?"  
Heian looked at the pair confused. "Quidditch?" He asked. Harry looked at him in surprise. After all Heian's wizarding in elven country, he didn't know what Quidditch was? He looked at Hermione expecting an answer; she just shrugged at him. Heian looked at them both and continued, "ah, what exactly is Quidditch?"  
Harry smiled and began explaining the game to him. Hermione smiled to herself, once you got Harry going on Quidditch, there was no stopping him. Some minutes later, while Harry was explaining the object of the game, Ron came down to the common room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He waved them hello, sat down next to Harry and began putting last night's chess game away. As Harry was finishing his explanation on Quidditch most of Gryffindor house had joined them in the land of the waking, and some had already left for breakfast. Hermione suggested they do the same, Ron's stomach growled in agreement. The four started off toward the Great Hall. As they neared the source of the usual breakfast commotion Ron caught sight of the three people he disliked the most of anyone at Hogwarts. He nudged Harry and glanced toward Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy as they made there way toward them. It took Hermione a moment to notice why they had stopped, when she saw the familiar smug grin of Draco Malfoy she caught Heian's eye and he stopped behind Ron and Harry as well.  
"Well, it look's like Gryffindor has itself another celebrity." Malfoy sneered, throwing a look toward Heian. "Hope you're not too jealous Potter." Harry was about to respond, but Heian stepped in front of him. His gaze traveled over the three Slytherins without emotion. When he addressed them his voice was eerily cold.  
"I assume you are Draco Malfoy." He said, before continuing without waiting for an answer. "You seem to be the leash holder of these two." He surveyed Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy wasn't going to be insulted by the new star of Gryffindor.  
"You could say that, I would be surprised that you'd heard of me, but I suppose we Malfoys are well known, and with ears like that," Malfoy nodded toward Heian's pointed ears, "I bet you can't miss much." Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Harry, Ron and Hermione remained silent, watching Heian incase Malfoy tried anything. Heian kept his face void of emotion as he returned Malfoys insult.  
"Yes, with my ears I hear a great many things. Such as how all your fathers are currently imprisoned in Azkaban. How Lucius Malfoy seems to jump ship at the first sign of loss, and then re-pledge his allegiance when circumstances deem it prudent. Yes, I've heard a great deal of things." Malfoy went red with anger. Crabbe lunged for Heian but the elf side stepped him, and pushed his off balance bulk to the floor. Malfoy drew his wand in a flash, but Harry, Ron and Hermione already had theirs out. Crabbe picked himself up, and Malfoy stowed his wand.  
"You'll get yours elf!" Malfoy spat as they walked toward the Slytherin's table.  
"How about at lunch then." Heian offered, "A duel, before the student body, I'm sure we could have a table reserved for that. Perhaps Slytherin." Malfoy glared daggers at Heian, he knew his house wouldn't like their table being commandeered. Yet, if he refused it looked like he wasn't willing to duel. He really had no choice.  
"Fine then, lunch, our table will be cleared. Then everyone can watch me mop the floor with you." Malfoy jeered. Heian smiled slightly.  
"Wouldn't you be mopping the table with me, Draco." Malfoy sneered and led his cronies into the Great Hall. Hermione hopped forward.  
"Heian are you alright?" She asked.  
"Yes, don't worry." He answered. Harry and Ron smiled at each other. Hermione was quite taken with Heian. The four of them went to sit down for breakfast. Heian pretended nothing had happened; though on the other side of the room the Slytherin table seemed to have a great dislike for the new seventh year now. Harry and Ron stole quick glances around the room. Rumors had always traveled fast at Hogwarts, and Heian's choice of action having just occurred outside the Great Hall was now well known. Of course, it would be forgotten tomorrow, after all, most people didn't care much about the fights Malfoy and his friends got into, there were too many to keep count. As Hermione had explained the previous night all the students received their schedules. Heian finished his meal before looking at his. Harry and Ron had double Divinations with Ravenclaw. Ron let out a disappointed sigh, granted the class had improved since Firenze started teaching with Trelawney, but it still made very little sense to anyone who wasn't a centaur. Hermione had Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. She was working toward a position as an Auror and was one of the more promising students in Snape's N.E.W.T. class. Harry was also trying for an Auror position; unfortunately, Snape was not being lenient with him. Heian had Care of Magical Creatures and Defense against the Dark Arts. He turned to Hermione.  
"Well, it would appear we do have a class together." Hermione smiled.  
"Yep, well, I'll see you after Care of Magical Creatures. You'll love Hagrid, he's great." Heian smiled and nodded. As Hermione turned to head to the dungeons Heian called after her.  
"Hermione."  
"Yes." She turned.  
"Where would I find Hagrid?"  
"Oh, um, out on the grounds. He usually has class out by his house." She pointed out Hagrid's home through a window. Heian followed her directions out over the grounds.  
"Ah. Thank you. I'll see you in a short while then." He nodded again, and made his way toward Gryffindor tower. Hermione looked puzzled for a moment.  
"Heian." She called.  
"Yes."  
"The doors, that way." She said quietly, pointing down the hall.  
"Oh, I know." Heian told her, "I just need to pick up my things."  
"Oh, okay. Sorry." Hermione turned and hurried off toward the dungeons. Heian watched her go for a moment, before he headed off to get his things for class. He turned the hall and came to the fabled moving staircases of Hogwarts. Navigating the stairs had been somewhat difficult with other students present. He wasn't used to having so many bodies moving in such a small area. Though now, with most of the students already heading to class and away from their dormitories Heian was much more comfortable. He reached the portrait barring the way. The fat lady asked him for the password. This is exceptionally primitive, he thought, anyone seeking an easy way in could simply threaten the old woman into producing the entrance. Never the less, he did remember the password, so there was no need for such things. Now, it was some ridiculous word. Ah, yes.  
"Pumpkin juice." He told her. Her portrait obediently swung open. He stepped through the porthole and up the stairs to his the foot of his bed. He tapped his trunk, it sprang open and he withdrew his books. He kicked it shut and started off toward his first class at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione sat in Professor Snape's classroom copying the instructions on their assignment for the day. It was particularly long and difficult, even for one of Snape's concoctions. Hermione thought of Harry, and hoped he'd do well. Snape had never liked Harry, but the last few years he seemed especially intent on making his life miserable. Well, Harry will have to take extra care with today's lesson, she thought, as she lit a small fire under her cauldron.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on the grass in Firenze's room, Professor Trelawney was ill today. Firenze had them looking up at the ceiling, which depicted the night sky. He explained the significance of Mercury's position, shrouded in part by Venus and Mars.  
"It would appear a messenger is covered by both beauty and violence. It is in these times, when communications are delayed or misinterpreted that we must be most careful, as we are most likely to make judgements with false information." Harry felt a painful memory at Firenze's words. He'd wished he'd had that warning two years ago. Ron glanced at Harry with a look of concern. Harry shook his head.  
"Don't worry. I'm fine."  
  
Heian stood outside Hagrid's rustic cabin with a small number of other students. While there were some students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, there didn't appear to be any Slytherins. Heian didn't complain, he was quickly growing to dislike the Slytherins. The complete disregard for ethics, and their entrenched belief that the ends always justified the means didn't sit well with him. He didn't have any more time to dwell on the subject. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of an enormous figure emerging from the woods. Heian stood watching, as the hulk strode up to the cabin. The other students gathered around him in something of a circle.  
"Well, I guess yer all here. My name's Hagrid, for any of yeh that don't already know." So this was Hagrid, thought Heian. "Well, let's be off then. We're goin' a little ways into the forest, so stay close." The group followed Hagrid as he led them into the forest. Heian hadn't seen it earlier but he now noticed the Professor was carrying a crossbow, a case of bolts was partially covered by his overcoat. All the students stayed in close knit groups, but Heian fell back a little ways. The forest reminded him of home; the massive trees, the soft earth. It was a bittersweet memory, now that he was away from home. Normally he wouldn't have minded being away, especially for so short a time, but the conditions he'd left under were not happy, and being reminded of them was not comforting. After a few minutes he realized the class had stopped in a small clearing. Without knowing it he'd nearly walked into the center of a group of sixth year girls looking anxiously at a something in the center of the clearing. Heian was too short to see over the girls. He found a spot where no one seemed to be standing. As he stepped toward it he realized why. In the space he was going to occupy lay a large, yellow and brown reptilian tail. He looked to the center of the clearing in surprise. On the charred ground was a dragon. About the size of a large dog, it was brown and yellow. It sat looking expectedly at Hagrid, who was standing a short distance away so he could speak to the class and watch the dragon at the same time. Heian was almost stunned, he'd heard humans were known to be unusually impulsive , but to bring a dragon into class. That definitely qualified as madness to Heian. He didn't think a dragon this small would pose a serious threat with this many senior students and a professor, but it could still cause some very real damage to many people with little effort. Hagrid spoke again, shattering the unearthly silence that had been previously punctuated only by the students heaving breathing at their lesson.  
"Most of yeh have probably guessed this is the lesson fer awhile." He waved a hand at the dragon, which cocked its head slightly. "Well, I had ter get special permission to bring a dragon onto the school grounds, but that's all taken care of. So, does anyone know anything about dragons?" Heian stood carefully watching the mottled form as it quietly stood up on its scaly legs. For another couple of moments no one said anything. Heian knew a little of dragons from various courses that involved something about them. He kept his eyes on the beast as he answered Hagrid.  
"They grow to be very large, and usually quite aggressive. They're very hard to affect with magic, as their body is impervious to most hexes and minor spells. On the whole they're considered rather dangerous." Heian turned to Hagrid as he finished his answer. The huge man's smile was barely visible beneath his enormous beard.  
"Very good. Yer right there, dragons can't be affected by most magic. Even stunning spells don't work real well against 'em. Our little boy here isn't more than seven years old though. He won't give you much trouble, either. I just fed him breakfast a bit ago, so he may go to sleep on us anyway. Well, for the next couple weeks we'll be studyin' Norbert here. That's his name by the way, but fer now we gotta head back or you'll be late for your next class. So then, stay together, take them same path as on the way in." The class seemed glad to be leaving the forest, but many of them seemed fonder of Norbert than before. Hagrid stayed back a moment with the young dragon and Heian once again found himself lagging behind the class and admiring the forest. As he was walking he felt a large hand clap him roughly on the shoulder. He turned to see Hagrid walking next to him. His long strides having easily caught up with Heian's quick steps.  
"Ye'll get lost out here if yeh stray to far." Warned Heian smiling. Heian nodded.  
"My apologies professor."  
"Ah, don't worry about it, ain't nothin' wrong with lookin' at the trees."  
"No, there's certainly not."  
"Yeh can call me Hagrid, don't bother with the professor stuff, no one else does."  
"Very well, Hagrid." They were nearing the edge of the forest. Hagrid's small cottage was visible through the trees. All the students had made their way up toward the castle. Heian turned to leave when Hagrid spoke again.  
"Yeh name's Heian isn't it?" Heian nodded. Hagrid continued as he set his crossbow down next to a large pile of wood. "Have yeh met Harry Potter. He's in yer house."  
"Yes, I have, along with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She said good things about you." Hagrid smiled.  
"Bless that Hermione. Well if its not too much trouble, could yeh tell em I said hi? I'm afraid I may not see much of em for awhile. With Norbert to look after and all."  
"Of course, I'll be sure to tell them."  
"Thanks a lot. They're a good lot, those kids." Heian nodded and made his way toward the castle after bidding Hagrid goodbye.  
  
Hermione was on her way to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom when she saw Malfoy coming down an adjacent hallway. He gave a small, evil smile as he turned the corner and began walking next to her. Oh great, she thought, don't tell me he's in the class too. Malfoy turned to her.  
"Where are you headed Granger?"  
"Class." Hermione responded. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"No really? You, headed to class?" His voice full of sarcasm, "What a thought." Hermione wasn't really in the mood to banter with Malfoy, but apparently they were going to the same class. When the two of them arrived most of the class was already there. Hermione looked around for Heian, but he wasn't present. Malfoy, apparently bored of harassing her, sat down with another Slytherin across the room. Hermione sat next to Neville Longbottom. She was impressed that he had managed to make it into this class, but he'd done surprisingly well the last year. She hadn't asked him but she thought he was trying to become an Auror. She took out her books and opened it to where she had left off the previous night. Having read through it once already she knew most of the material anyway, but there was no harm in being prepared. A few minutes later she heard the door open and close. She turned to see Heian slip into a seat at the back of the room. She flashed him a smile and a waved. He smiled back and nodded as he set his books on the desk. Just then a tall slender woman with raven hair and dark eyes entered the room from the office at the front wall. She walked smoothly to the front of the room and withdrew an incredibly thin wand. She jerked it sharply at the blackboard and thin silvery letters began to appear on its surface.  
"Hello class, my name is Alexandra LeFey. I will be your instructor for the remaining 267 days of the school year." Her voice was smooth, cold and slightly unnerving. "Your first reading assignment is on the board. We will spend ten minutes reading this section, and then we will practice what was just covered." Hermione had already finished the section and it only took her a moment to review. Neville was doing his best to plow through the several pages. Heian had apparently finished quickly and was now waiting patiently to begin the implementing. When the allotted ten minutes was over Professor LeFey called the classes attention. "I'll ask you to please stand. You may leave your things, I only need to rearrange the desks slightly." She waited for the students to move toward the center of the room, then she drew her wand again and waved it quickly back and worth once. The desks slid to the sides of the room leaving a long stretch of open floor in the middle. Hermione was almost certain they were going to practice their new knowledge by dueling. She was glad Harry wasn't here with Malfoy. The two of them would have tried to tear each other apart for the whole class. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Heian step into the center isle, directly opposite LeFey. The professor raised an eyebrow.  
"Is something the matter, Mr. Nailo?"  
"Not at all, Professor. I simply wished to volunteer for the first trial." LeFey gave a half smile, more cold than amused.  
"Very well, but what makes you think you know what we'll be doing?"  
"I would venture either we were about to duel, or you were going to teach me to dance, Professor." The smile slowly faded.  
"Very well. If you're ready." She responded. From across the room Hermione heard a too familiar voice.  
"Don't you want a wand, your Elfness?" Malfoy called. Heian gave him an emotionless stare.  
"Why yes, I suppose a wand would be useful. Unfortunately, I don't have one of my own, so I'm afraid yours will have to do, Mr. Malfoy." Before Malfoy could object, his wand seemed to come to life and fly straight into Heian's outstretched hand. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Heian turned to face Professor LeFey again. A thin smile appeared on her lips again.  
"When ever you're ready, Mr. Nailo." Heian nodded and brought his wand in front of him. LeFey kept hers at her side. Heian slid forward and waved his wand in a circle.  
"Expelliarmus!" Heian shouted. LeFey barely moved her wand as she blocked Heian's attack. Hermione thought she saw a smile flash briefly on Heian's face. LeFey responded almost instantly, jerking her wand up forcefully. A bright cord of ice blue shot toward Heian. He shot his wand straight out, and shouted, "Protega!" The cord hit the protective barrier and dissipated in a shower of indigo sparks. Before anyone knew what happened next, Heian flew backwards, landing hard against the wall and sliding down to sit dazed on the floor.  
"That will be all for today." LeFey announced, stowing her wand in her robes. "Tomorrow we will be in the Great Hall. You will be in pairs practicing what was demonstrated today." She paused, "Or rather, what should have been demonstrated." The class picked up their things and began to leave. Hermione handed Heian his books after she helped him off the floor.  
"Are you alright?" She asked. Heian nodded.  
"Oh yes, don't worry. I'm fine."  
"Oh yeah. You look fine. Noble even." Hermione and Heian turned to find Malfoy standing behind them with the other Slytherin boy. Heian produced Malfoy's wand.  
"I'm sure you'll be wanting this." He said handing the blonde boy his wand. Malfoy sneered.  
"I'd ask how it handled, but it was fairly obvious." The other Slytherin snickered.  
"Oh yes. Much like it's owner. Nice to look at, but without any real substance." With that Heian stepped past Malfoy and the other boy. Hermione followed, throwing a quick glance behind them to make sure Malfoy wasn't trying anything. The pair walked down the hall. Hermione wanted to ask Heian why he'd volunteered to duel with Professor LeFey, but she thought it might not be the best idea, especially since he'd been beaten. Instead they walked toward the Great Hall in silence. As they reached the corridor to Gryffindor tower Heian turned with a nod and departed.  
"I'll be down in a moment." With that he hurried up the moving stairs and was gone. Hermione continued into the Great Hall. The place was quite a scene. Slytherin's table was cleared, and on it's top was a long tablecloth of silver and green, with the image of the Slytherin serpent. Malfoy stood on one end; his hair greased back and dressed in a new set of robes. Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ron, who were sitting at Gryffindor's table, across the room, but still having a good view of the excitement. Hermione sat down next to them and started into a sandwich.  
"Hey Hermione, where's Heian?" Ron asked after taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. Harry took a look around and began interrogating her as well.  
"Yeah, Snape got this whole thing set up. I think he might be up to something. Either that or he thinks Malfoy is sure to beat the tar out of Heian." Hermione was about to respond when the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Heian stepped in wearing the same robes he'd had on during the sorting ceremony. He walked to Slytherin's table carrying a dark, wooden staff that came to his shoulders. It was straight and polished, but gnarled into a curve at the top that circled a round black stone. Without breaking stride he leapt expertly onto the table and stood to face Malfoy. The two stared each other down for a moment before Heian said anything.  
"Professors," he greeted them, nodding, "I'm sure my opponent has told you about our wager. And with this arranged I'm assuming it has been cleared by the faculty." Heian was looking at Dumbledore, but it was Snape who responded.  
"Yes, it has been cleared. So long as it does not turn into a bloodbath." He sounded almost hopeful that his stipulation would be broken. Heian nodded, then turned to Malfoy and bowed low to the table, his staff held behind his back. Malfoy returned the bow, merely bending stiffly at the waist and returning with his wand at the ready. Heian stood back up, but still held his staff behind him, the jet stone pointed down at an angle.  
"Whenever you're ready." He told Malfoy. The boy sneered and launched his attack immediately. He swung his wand high around his head. Everyone expected Heian to go flying, as he'd done in class just a few minutes ago. Instead he merely stood where he was, seemingly unaffected. Malfoy looked confused, but wasted no time in launching another attack. He pointed his wand straight at Heian and shouted.  
"Rictusempra!" A bright beam of silver light flew from Malfoy's wand. Everyone's eyes followed it waiting for the outcome. Heian didn't stay motionless this time. He swung his staff out from behind his back and caught Malfoy's attack. The silver light encircled the dark wood staff for a moment, then seemingly crackled into non-existence.  
"Is that the best you can do?" Heian asked, his voice cold and hard. Malfoy's lip cured in anger. He slashed his wand fiercely toward Heian. Several gasps went up from the students. Professor McGonagall stood up, her eyes wide. Harry, Ron and Hermione recognized the spell from the Death Eaters attack on them at the Ministry of Magic, two years ago. With horror on their faces they watched, expecting Heian to be cut in two. Instead he thrust his staff at Malfoy. The red slash seemed to hit a wall of air. Heian then took his staff in two hands and swung it down sharply. Everyone in the Great Hall felt the rush of wind the flowed out from the staff. The Slytherin tablecloth billowed out madly, Malfoy's attack was completely blown away and Malfoy barely had time to block. When the savage wind had vanished, Malfoy looked quite ruffled, and everyone else, with the exception of Dumbledore, was in a state of relieved disbelief. Heian, however, stood calmly on the far end of the table. His staff still pointed at the ground, he simply watched as Malfoy composed himself. The blonde youth was about to wave another attack, but before he could utter any sort of hex Heian tapped his staff on the table hard. The hollow sound reverberated unnaturally throughout the hall. Without warning the table under Malfoy sprouted thick, woody vines that quickly seized the boy, disarmed him, and carried both him and his wand several meters into the air. Malfoy looked horrified, but once the other students realized he was in a safe, though rather compromising position several amused murmurs ran throughout the hall. Snape looked both furious and ashamed. McGonagall seemed secretly pleased. Hagrid let out a brief laugh before he caught himself. After a few moments, in which Malfoy hung gracelessly in the midst of the entire school, the vines receded, depositing Malfoy face down on the floor at the end of the table. Heian was the unspoken victor, and without giving Malfoy a second glance he stepped lightly down off the table and proceeded to walk through the ranks of Slytherins, who seemed only too happy to get out of his way.  
  
After lunch the seventh years were given some time before their next class. Ron, Harry and Hermione went out to sit by the lake. No one had seen Heian since lunch, where he'd left early after humiliating Malfoy in front of the school. The day couldn't be better for the trio. The sun was bright, there was a breeze coming off the lake and Heian's victory was seen as a house achievement. They had a good hour before they had to be back at the castle, and there was nothing to do except lounge in one of the last good days of the year.  
"You know, you'd think watching Malfoy get whipped would start to lose it's amusement after a while." Ron said, lying back on in the shade of a large oak. Harry smiled.  
"Yeah, but it's a good thing it doesn't. Though if I know Malfoy, he'll find someway to get back at Heian."  
"Yes, but that does mean he'll probably stop pestering us for a while." Hermione noted, looking up from another of her textbooks. The three thought about that for a few minutes before Ron had a suggestion.  
"Hey Harry, you know what I feel like doing?" He asked. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" He responded.  
"Practicing a little Quidditch. What do you say?" Harry smiled.  
"Sure. Last one on the pitch cleans up." With that the two sped off toward the castle. Ron called back to Hermione.  
"You want to come, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head, and smiled.  
"No, that's alright. You two have fun." Ron waved and hurried to catch up with Harry. Hermione shook her head. Those two and Quidditch, she thought. She smiled and picked up her books. She thought she might take a trip to the library. As she walked leisurely back toward the castle she caught sight of two small figures flying over the Quidditch pitch. If those two were half as eager about school as they were about Quidditch, they'd have better grades then she did.  
  
The library was mostly empty due to the excellent weather and lack of homework. Hermione walked down one of the aisles full of old, thick, dusty tomes. She was looking for something that covered advanced transfiguration. She was interested in going more in depth on many of her subjects this year. As she neared the end on the row she found a volume about an inch think. It was covered in dust, but she could faintly see the words "Transfigurations and Transmutations". She blew the dust from the book's surface. A gray cloud rose up and rushed away into the opposite side of the bookcase. Hermione heard somewhat give several quick coughs. She turned the corner to apologize and met Heian, blinking fiercely and shaking the dust from his long silver hair. Hermione put a hand over her mouth.  
"Oh, Heian. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." Heian shook his head, still coughing, and waved a hand to dismiss it. Hermione kept apologizing dumbly. She led Heian out of the dusty aisle and sat down with him at a table. It took a few more moments for him to clear his head of the coughing fit caused by Hermione's dust attack, but after that he seemed fine. He had a large stack of old articles from the Daily Prophet that he set on the table next to Hermione's transfiguration book.  
"I assume that that's for excelling with Professor McGonagall?" Heian ventured, nodding to the book.  
"Yes, I just thought I'd study up from other sources too. Just for fun." She said smiling. Heian nodded. "What about those?" She asked, pointing to the stack of newspaper articles.  
"Oh, nothing much just a little bit of recent history from the human world. Thought I might read a bit, see if I could further my understanding of how this place works." He paused for a moment, then gathered his articles and nodded to Hermione. "I'll see you later then. Have a pleasant afternoon." Hermione waved.  
"You too." She watched him go from the library and head to Gryffindor tower. As she picked up her things to go, she noticed a piece of parchment lying on the ground beneath the table. It was one of the articles Heian had taken. She picked up and read.  
  
Followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Captured at Ministry of Magic.  
  
Several Death Eaters were apprehended yesterday by a group of  
wizards led by Albus Dumbledore. According to Minister of Magic  
Cornelius Fudge, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named led the attack on the  
Ministry building. When asked to confirm the presence of You-Know-  
How Fudge only said, "I wish it weren't true, but we can no longer  
ignore the evidence of his return." All citizens are asked to  
remain calm. Those apprehended at the attack have been sent to  
Azkaban prisoner, which has recently been placed under human guard,  
due to extenuating circumstances.  
  
The rest of the article was apparently on a different page. Hermione quickly stowed the article in her pocket and ran out to find Harry and Ron. Why would Heian have been reading about the attack on the Ministry two years ago, and what were those other articles about? Hermione had to let the guys know about this right away. Their new mystery guest had just become much more mysterious. 


	2. Questions without answers

Vengeance and Beauty chapter 2

**Please read the Author's Note **(It only takes a minute)

A/N: Before we begin it had been brought to my attention that I failed to "cover my ass" in my first chapter. As such I would like to go back and state that I do not own any of Rowling's (I'm not even sure that's how you spell it) material, her characters, settings, action figures you know the like.

Second, I apologize for my not updating in like…um…let's see…something like a year. I have an explanation. I spent some time in Japan, then Colorado, then Alaska, then I got a job, then school started, in which I had a 37 page research paper and a mentorship in the ER. So yeah…boohoo, poor me. Anyway, now that schools almost out I'll have a lot more time…so, yeah, more chapters and such.

Third, thank you to all those who reviewed my first chapter, I appreciate it (whoohoo, I have critics!) I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.

Fourth, lets see…what have I covered…legalities, absenteeism, thank yous…oh yeah. Later in this story I will be gearing the action towards a more mature audience…not just like that (scowl). However, I do plan to add a romance rating to it (I'm pretty sure rating isn't the term I want to use, but it's late) as well as some…intense thematic elements. There, you've been warned.

Hmm…is there anything else…oh yeah, I went back and read my first chapter…it's single spaced…I know…I'm ashamed…no I'm joking. However, it is a bitch to read on a computer, as such I'm going to begin double spacing things…honestly don't know why I'm letting you know this, you would have figured it out in a minute anyway. Alright, now on to our full-length feature film.

Vengeance and Beauty chapter 2

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Ron's prefect dormitory. They were discussing the article that Hermione had found in the stack that Heian had checkout of the library. Ron's dormitory provided them some amount of privacy, as Heian seemed unusually apt at coming into conversations about him.

"Okay, so you think that there's something wrong with Heian checking out an article about the attack on the ministry two years ago?" Ron asked, sitting on his four-post bed.

"Well doesn't seem weird that he's been here only two days and he's reading the Prophet?" Hermione posed back to Ron. Harry looked a little puzzled.

"Um, no, it doesn't." Harry responded. Hermione looked at him accusingly. Apparently he had missed something, "Why would it?"

"Because, that article was printed _two years ago._"

"Wait," Ron sat up a little straighter, "she's got a point mate. Why would he be looking for an article two years old if he was reading up on current events?" Harry got where this was going.

"Because he's not reading up on current events."

"Exactly." Hermione exclaimed. Harry sighed inwardly, somehow he know what Hermione was about to suggest. "I think we should find out what those other articles are about." She offered. Yep, he was right.

"Well, how do you suppose we go about doing that?"

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"All right, fine, we can use the cloak."

"Okay then, tomorrow night we'll just go check out what those articles are about." Hermione said, with far more confidence than she felt. The two boys seemed to be feeling the same way, but both nodded and the three headed off to bed.

The next morning Heian was nowhere to be found in Gryffindor tower. A couple of first years claimed he had gotten up before sunrise and left the dormitories. Harry was concerned; he, Ron and Hermione had been out late before and were all too aware of the consequences. He was also fairly sure that being out in the wee hours of the morning was just as bad. Of course Heian would have no idea how little fun detention in the Forbidden Forest would be, if he were even that lucky. There was a rumor that Snape was taking inventory and that he had requested all upperclassmen that received detention to help him catalogue his less pleasant ingredients. Harry knew a few of those less pleasant ingredients from his trials with the Polyjuice Potion his second year. When the three friends had left the common room they caught sight of a slim figure out on the grounds. His hair reflected the morning sun with an unnatural gleam.

"Oh bloody Hell, what is he doing out there?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but we should go get him before one of the professors sees him." Hermione suggested.

"Sees who?" A painfully thin voice asked from behind the group of friends at the window. Please be an illusion, Harry thought as he turned around to stare Professor Snape directly in the eyes. "Well, Mister Potter?" he practically spat Harry's name, "Sees whom?"

Hermione stepped forward, nudging Ron more in front of the window. "No one Professor. We were just thinking out loud. We hadn't seen Heian in the common room, and thought he shouldn't be out in the halls so early in the morning, before breakfast." It was a decent lie, but Snape wasn't satisfied.

"Well, then, you'll have no objection if I take a look out the window will you…Mister Weasley." Ron looked at his two friends with a face of sorry resignation and stepped out of the way. Snape looked down to see Heian slowly walking back up the steps to the front doors. "What have we here? Well, Miss Granger, it would appear we now know where our young Mister Nailo has gotten to." Snape smiled cruelly and headed down to the front doors. The three friends looked at each other and hurriedly followed Snape. Heian was about to open the door when Snape appeared in front of him. The morning light revealing his pasty complexion.

"Mister Nailo. Just what were you doing out…" Snape started. Heian had reached into his robes, withdrew a teacher's pass and pushed it halfway into Snape's face without a word. The same icy glare from his fight with Malfoy was in his eyes again. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood frozen behind the potions master as he read the note. Harry looked at Heian. His cold blue eyes were fixed on Snape's arm, just where Harry knew the professor's mark was. Snape looked up from the note and found Heian staring at his forearm through his robes. He whipped his arm back behind his back and glared at Heian. "What do you think you're staring at?" He spat. Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for some kind of explanation. Their eyes went wide when Heian stepped forward, bringing his face within a hair's breath of Snape's. Heian whispered, staring straight into Snape's eyes.

"I agreed to behave as a student while I am staying in this school, and as such I shall. The Headmaster's vote of confidence goes a long way in your defense, but," His deathly cold eyes narrowed, "it would be a grave error to believe everyone shares his opinion of you. Professor." Snape was furious. The three friends thought for sure he would vaporize the outspoken visitor where he stood. Instead Snape turned on his heels and marched away from the trio. He called out to Heian just before he was out of view.

"Detention, at 5:00 tonight. Report to your head of house for details." Harry hadn't seen someone enrage Snape this badly since he had slipped into the professor's private pensieve two years ago. It was strange though, as Snape had turned to go Harry thought he'd seen just the slightest glimpse of fear in Snape's eyes, just for a moment, as if he'd thought of something terrible and then let it pass.

Heian turned away from the hall Snape had retreated down and looked at the three standing awed and confused in the doorway. The cold hardness of his eyes relaxed.

"Am I in time for breakfast?" The three friends stood gaping at what had just transpired.

"He's insane!" Ron exclaimed for the fourth time since they'd left Heian that morning. "Truly, honestly insane. He practically told Snape off to his face!"

"We know, Ron, we were there." Hermione explained, paging through her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. The three had been rescheduled to the same class, due to the fact that Potions had been temporally suspended to deal with a "mess" that had to be resolved before it was safe to work again.

"Yeah, I know. But…Insane!" Ron was nearly red in the face from talking so much, "What was he thinking!"

"Where is Professor LeFey?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, she's not normally late." Ron looked at Hermione puzzled.

"How would you know? We've had her as a professor for what…two days." Hermione glared at Ron.

"Not just for class. Professor McGonagall was talking about how she was always the first one to staff meetings and such." Hermione explained. As if on cue the office door opened and Alexandra LeFey stepped out into the classroom.

"I apologize for being late. I had to schedule a detention with Professor McGonagall." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"I thought Snape was getting all the detentions?" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged; maybe Heian had really thrown Snape for a loop.

"It's probably the spill in the dungeons. Students aren't allowed down there until it's cleaned up."

"Miss Granger." LeFey's voice caused the three to turn toward the front of the classroom sharply. "Is everything alright." She asked raising a slender eyebrow.

"Yes Professor, I'm sorry I was talking. I was just…"

"Well, I would like to _just _start class, if that's alright with you three."

"Yes Ma'am, sorry." Hermione looked down slightly ashamed, and a little bit angry at having been singled out.

"Alright then, we've been working on subvocal casting, is that correct?" A general head nodding of the class confirmed her suspicions. "Very good, please read the following pages detailing a group of particular spells that become much harder when cast without vocalization. After you're done I would like you to spend sometime thinking about the reasons for this phenomenon. Things to consider would be the general difficulty of the spell; it's effects and targets. This will be your homework; I would like you to explain this phenomenon in twenty-five to thirty centimeters of parchment. I will collect it at the end of the week. The remaining time is yours." With that she sat down at her desk and began reading a large, old vellum scroll. Several of the students complained quietly about the length of an assignment so early in the year. Hermione immediately open her book and started reading. Ron opened his book and began twirling his quill between his fingers. Harry couldn't help but think about what had gone on before breakfast. Heian somehow knew about Snape's past, as well as the trust Dumbledore had put in him. How? How could Heian have known anything about the Order of the Phoenix? Wait, what was he thinking, he didn't know that Heian knew about the Order. Of course not, how could he? He could have found out that Snape had been a Death Eater a bunch of other ways. Oh yeah, a voice in his head asked, like how? He wasn't sure, though now he was far more determined to find out what those articles were about. The class seemed to drag on forever. Eventually they were dismissed and the three headed to Transfiguration.

"This is the first time we've really had class altogether in a while." Harry remarked as they climbed the stairs to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron remarked. "Might be nice."

"Have either of you started chapter five yet?" Hermione asked the two. Ron looked at Harry with eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Hermione… I'm on chapter two. Almost done though."

Hermione sighed in resignation, old dog new trick, she thought to herself.

The three met Heian at lunch. He was looking over a large herbology handbook, most likely belonging to Professor Sprout. Hermione sat down next to Heian and poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"How are you Heian?"

"I'm well. Thank you Hermione." He responded, looking up from the book a moment before taking a bite of salad and returning to the old dusty pages. Hermione caught Ron and Harry's eyes as they sat down across from the two. Ron got her message. She wanted one of them to ask about this morning, probably to avoid being the bad guy, Ron thought, why doesn't she just shag him right out. He laughed inwardly at the absurdity of his idea.

"So, Heian what were you doing out this morning." Ron asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound prying.

"Hm, oh, I saw Hagrid going out to the Forbidden Forest early this morning, so I decided I would go with him." Heian answered turning the page in Sprout's herbology handbook. Ron looked at Hermione, then at Harry. Heian went into the Forbidden Forest, for fun. Just because he felt like it. He was crazy.

"Hagrid was alright with that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was going to check up on Norbert." The three friends looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Um," Hermione started, "would Norbert happen to be a…"

"Dragon? Yes. Hagrid said he has had special permission to bring a dragon onto the grounds for the first few months of the year." Heian explained.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed, a little louder then needed be. "Guys, we have to see Hagrid, maybe we can see Norbert." He said lowering his voice slightly.

"Ron. You have Care of Magical Creatures this year don't you?" Hermione asked, disappointed that she couldn't fit it into her schedule this year.

"Yeah, but not until the winter, by then Norbert will be gone."

"Yeah, I'm with Ron." Harry agreed, "Heian said he's only here for the fall right?" The silver haired Elf nodded, not looking up from his studying. Wow, Harry thought, really not one for conversation is he. The four sat quietly, conversing about various aspects of school life to this point, with Heian fading in and out. Eventually lunch ended and the four went their separate ways to class.

Surprisingly no news of Heian's encounter with Snape was heard in the general gossip of the school as the day passed. The alleged spill in the dungeons was cleared up just before supper and Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down to another scrumptious meal provided by the Hogwarts house elves. Hermione had once again started the movement of house elves equal rights that had become a staple of the last three years. Heian was no where to be found, presumably serving his detention with professor LeFey. The trio finished eating early, since Hermione had thought that this would be a great time to investigate the articles that Heian had been reading.

"Okay, we just go in and look for the articles." Hermione tried to justify to herself, more than anyone else. "They're technically the school's property, so it's perfectly legal."

"Hermione, you're not making us feel any better." Ron remarked as they climbed the moving stairs to Gryffindor tower. The three reached the porthole and passed through into the common room. To their relief no one was there, though it would have been a perfect excuse to call the whole thing off. However, they climbed the steps to the boys' dormitory and went inside. Heian's bed was at the far end of the room. Harry, having not quite adjusted to the title of Head Boy, had chosen to remain in the dormitories for the beginning of school. Hermione had of course moved in to the private rooms, since it facilitated a more private studying atmosphere. The three moved across the room, constantly checking over their shoulders incase anyone else finished supper early. Heian's trunk sat at the end of his bed. The four poster bed was immaculately clean.

"They're probably in his trunk." Harry speculated. Ron nodded, but made no move to open the trunk. Hermione looked at it closely, there were five patterned locks on the front, but there were no keyholes.

"That's odd, how does he get into the trunk without any keys?"

"Magic locks?" Ron suggested.

"I suppose, then maybe…" Hermione withdrew her wand from her robes and pointed it at the first lock. "Alohamora." The lock remained still.

"Maybe you have to unlock all five." Ron offered, Hermione shrugged and repeated the process on the four remaining locks. The trunk refused to budge. Harry was having second thoughts about this whole idea.

"Guys, maybe we should just go, it's probably for the best."

"Yeah, alright mate. Let's go back down stairs. I doubt anyone will notice we're even early." Hermione silently agreed, and the three turned around and went back out into the common room. Harry and Ron began discussing the upcoming Quidditch season. Hermione began absentmindedly paging through the transfiguration book she'd gotten from the library. After a while she stood up and walked to the porthole, she paused for a minute then finally stepped through. Ron and Harry looked at each other questioningly for a moment before Ron spoke up.

"Two butterbeers says she's going to see Heian."

"I'll take that." Harry answered.

Hermione passed the multitudes of students on their way back to their dormitories to finish, or more likely begin their assignments. Fortunately Hermione's destination was more out of the way then most. She waited until the halls were mostly empty then made her way to the third floor entrance. She checked over her shoulder, then cast a concealment charm on herself. Not quite as good as Harry's cloak, but in the feeble light of the third floor it would do the job. She made her way down the corridor counting the pillars on her right. At the seventeenth she stopped and looked at the wall between them, written ever so small on the floor below was a strange rune. A combination concealment and locking charm that she had picked up last year. For some reason she had decided to craft a niche that she could go to when she absolutely did not want to be disturbed. Why she had put it on the third floor was still something of a mystery to her. She glanced around once more before pressing her hand against the wall, the stones began to shift and melt away revealing a cozy room, complete with queen bed, chair and of course desk with reading lamp. The desk had yet to be used this year and so was clean of books, for the moment. Hermione flopped down on the bed as the wall behind her closed up again. She was in the middle of quite the dilemma. Her, Hermione Granger, Head Girl, top of her class, one of the most promising students to graduate Hogwarts in centuries had a crush.

"So what?" she asked out loud, "I'm eighteen, I'm allowed to have a crush." Well, she thought, Viktor Krum had been a crush, but this wasn't like Viktor, was it? No, not entirely. "But still, at the very most it's purely an infatuation, and I'm certainly not obligated to pursue it." She told herself matter of factly. She looked at the clock. Good, almost eight. Wait, why did she care that it was almost eight. Was it because everyone would be out of the halls, and she could…No! She was no going to look for Heian. She knew where he was. And so what, she wasn't going to go see him. Why would she? She lied on the bed for a minute more then got up. Oh Hell! She thought as she stormed out of the room and proceeded to sneak off the third floor down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. By eight thirty most of the hallways were lit with torches, so her concealment charm proved to be as effective as needed.

She found the classroom door slightly ajar, and mustering up what courage she had she crept to the crack still illuminated by the many candles in the room. Professor LeFey sat at her desk with a quill and a book taking short notes. Heian was pulling books off the shelves and looking at the inside covers. Hermione could just make out their conversation.

"So, Mr. Nailo. What brings you here, anyway."

"To Hogwarts, or to your office?"

"Both.

"Well, the first answer I prefer to keep to myself, begging the professor's forgiveness." LeFey raised an eyebrow without looking at the elf, and half scoffed, "the second, well, Professor Snape believed it was necessary to instill a disciplinary measure in order to correct my behavior here as quickly as possible."

"Yes, I heard. What exactly did you do?"

"Exactly, I expressed my opinion of Professor Snape's previous choice of lifestyles." This time LeFey did look up.

"Heian. That was uncalled for."

"Well, clearly."

"I'm serious Heian." This time the elf looked up at her.

"You're always serious." There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. "112."

"What?"

"The book number. It's 112."

"Oh. Right, thank you."

"So, what brings you here to Hogwarts Professor. 285"

"I was offered the job, and decided I would enjoy it."

"Really. I hear the position has quite a reputation. 145"

"Well, I suppose it does. But that doesn't bother me."

"No I suppose it wouldn't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Hmm, nothing. 401"

"No, tell me. Why doesn't that surprise you?"

"No reason. You've always been one to take risks. 206" LeFey stood up and walked down the stairs to where Heian was reading book numbers. She stopped in front of Heian, her arms folded over her chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Heian looked up into LeFey eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing. What did you think I meant by it."

"If this is about ten years ago…" Heian cut her off.

"For the record, you're the one that brought that up"

"...all the same. If this is about ten years ago, I recall it was you who left." Heian reshelfed the book he was holding and pulled the next one down.

"I left to keep you from making a huge mistake."

"Is that why?"

"Yes. You had no idea what you were getting into, and you would have regretted it." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. What were they talking about? She prayed it wasn't what is sounded like. But that was impossible, Heian was only eighteen, nineteen at most.

"That's so like you Heian. You knew how to solve all my problems didn't you."

"No, but I did know how to solve this one."

"I don't recall ever asking you to solve my alleged problem."

"That's because you were too young to realize it for what it was."

"Oh, and what was it Heian. Wasn't it more the fact that twenty years down the road you wouldn't have been happy with a human wife." Heian turned around in a flash. His eyes narrowed and he became frighteningly quite.

"Don't you ever accuse me of not loving you." Hermione pursed her lips, and blinked back a startled tear. She shouldn't be here. This was a mistake; this whole thing was a mistake. She turned and hurried back towards Gryffindor Tower.

Over Heian's shoulder LeFey noticed a hazy outline flee from outside the room. She turned back to Heian. "I think I'm all done for the night. Why don't you go back to the Dormitories, Mr. Nailo." Heian put down the book in his hands.

"Very well. Good night, Professor."

Hermione bolted up the steps to her private dormitory, careful not to draw to much attention to herself. Luckily almost everyone else was already asleep. She closed the door and collapsed against it, silent tears dripping down her face. Why was she crying? She didn't actually _love_ Heian. Hell, she didn't even like him, well, not like that at any rate. This was stupid; it was none of her business, none at all. She wiped her eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. What did it matter who Heian had been with, even if it was a Professor. But how is that possible? Ten years ago, Heian would have been a little kid, right? Why am I even thinking about this, she asked herself, it's none of my business remember. A tiny voice answered her. Because you don't want it to be true.

**Author's Note (Please read this one too)**: Hey, just wanted to say that if you guys catch something that's misspelled…or grammar snafu, or whatever. Please don't hesitate to point it out. I would seriously hate to misspell something for the rest of my story, and perpetuate the "I'm an ass" visage floating about. Thanks.

P.S. I decide against double spacing…it looks goofy, sorry.


	3. Surprises abound

Vengeance and Beauty chapter 3 – Surprises abound

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story thus far. That's it, I'm done. See that wasn't so bad.

Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall enjoying a stack of blueberry pancakes and cold milk. The pair was beginning to get worried; Hermione still hadn't come to breakfast. The last either of them had seen of her was as she left the common room last evening. Now that the mess in the dungeons had been cleaned up both Harry and Ron had Potions. As breakfast came to a close Hermione still hadn't shown, the two friends headed down toward Snape's class.

"You know something mate." Ron started. "I didn't see Heian get back to the tower either, did you?

Harry shook his head."No. But you're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

Ron raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "You never know. Hermione seemed to be pretty…" He let his sentence hang.

"Pretty what?" Harry asked, "Just because she _might_ have a crush on him does not mean she snuck out to…"

"To what, mate?" Ron asked smiling slightly.

"You know what? We're not even talking about this. Hermione's not that kind of girl, we both know that." Harry defended. Both boys heard a familiar voice behind them.

"What kind of girl am I? If you don't mind me asking." Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione. Apparently having just gotten up. Her hair was more unruly than usual; it looked like her first few years at school. Since then she'd seemed to grow into a less frizzy look. But this morning it had the wild look of her first years at Hogwarts, albeit a little subdued. "Well, what were you two talking about?" she asked again. It may just have been Harry's imagination, but she seemed more on guard than she normally was.

"We were just wondering where you were this morning." He told her.

"And where you went last night?" Harry expected Ron to be smiling, and he would have hauled off and slugged him for not noticing her mood, but Ron's face showed a good deal of concern.

"Oh, no where. I just got back a little late is all." She answered. Harry thought there was more too it than that, but he wasn't sure what, or if he even wanted to know.

"Did you go to see Heian?" Ron asked, with a very serious expression. Hermione looked at him strangely, but didn't answer.

"I have to get to class." She responded as she turned and headed out towards the greenhouses. Harry looked at Ron; the red headed youth looked very concerned.

"I think we should have a talk with Heian." Harry nodded.

Hermione arrived in Herbology just as the last bell rang. Professor Sprout came toddling out from behind a large stack of flowerpots. Hermione was just about to open her textbook when Heian sat down two stools away from her. Oh great, she thought. Professor Sprout began class with a lecture on plant derived poisons. Hermione couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said. She kept catching herself glancing down the row at Heian. To her surprise he seemed to be only partially attentive as well. Though he was most certainly not stealing the odd look at her. She didn't know why, but she was a little hurt by it. It didn't make any sense; she knew he wasn't attracted to her. After all her was in love with Professor LeFey. But that was absurd, she thought, LeFey had to be almost thirty, and Heian wasn't even twenty, was he? He certainly didn't look any older than Harry, or Ron or her. She snapped out of her thought when Professor Sprout began handing out vials of different colored liquids.

"Now students, these vials are sealed for a reason. We will have to use them a little, but when not in use please keep them covered. And for goodness sake wear your masks. The last thing I want to do is send some wheezing, curled up mess to the hospital wing."

Hermione had left Herbology as soon as the bell rang. She wasn't thrilled about her next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the whole class. She arrived and sat down near the back of the room to avoid Professor LeFey as best as possible. The raven haired woman was sitting at her desk in the front of her room, as more students started shuffling in she walked down the stairs and wrote a series of page numbers on the blackboard. By the time everyone had arrived and the bell had rung Hermione was more than a little anxious. The majority of class was spent working on the assignment that had been given the day before, with LeFey sitting at the front of the room answering any questions. The class dragged on for what seemed like days. Hermione hardly got anything accomplished as it neared time for lunch. After a few minutes the bell rang and the class began funneling out of the room to go to lunch. Hermione gathered up her things and was about to leave when Professor LeFey called her.

"Miss Granger, do you have a moment?" Hermione turned around and walked to the front of the classroom.

"I guess, what would you like Professor." LeFey smiled, and for the first time Hermione actually thought it was genuine.

"Well. Hold on a moment." She looked over Hermione's shoulder and waved her wand towards the door slightly. The heavy wooden door glided shut and latched itself. "There. Well, first I would like to know if there is anything going on between you and our new student, Mr. Nailo."

Hermione was confused. Why would a professor be asking her that? Unless, could she have known Hermione had been eavesdropping last night?

"Um, with all due respect Professor, I'm not sure that's your business." Hermione answered, trying not to sound offensive. LeFey nodded, the smile having gone from her face.

"No, you're right. It's not. Though you being out of Gryffindor Tower after hours is." She looked at the young girl expressionless.

So she did know. Now Hermione was really stuck. Well, she decided, I'll play along for now. "I'm sorry I was out after hours. And I'm sorry I was outside your classroom."

"And you're sorry you were eavesdropping on my conversation?" Hermione winced inwardly, she'd known it wasn't the right thing to do, but still she didn't think it would actually come back and bite her on the ass. At least not so soon.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that as well."

"That's alright. Well, not entirely alright. I don't want it to happen again, of course." LeFey looked hard at the girl.

"Of course."

"Good. Well, now that that's out of the way." LeFey waved her wand behind her and a platter of sandwiches slowly levitated out from her office. "Would you care to join me for lunch?" The enigmatic woman again had a smile on her face, and seemed very inviting. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it, but she was getting hungry, and she didn't see anything wrong with having lunch with a professor.

"Sure."

"Good. Please, help yourself." Hermione picked up one of the quartered sandwiches. "So, I know it's none of my business, but I'll ask again, not as a professor. Is there anything between you and Heian?"

Hermione wasn't sure she should answer. She wasn't even sure how to answer. Was there? No, not really, well actually not at all.

"No, there's nothing between us." LeFey raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Well. I assume you heard most of our conversation last night." Hermione nodded sheepishly. LeFey smiled, seemingly amused, "I also assume you might have some questions." Honestly she did have questions, but was she really supposed to ask a professor about her private life?

"Well, it's really none of my business."

"No, I suppose not, but turnabout is fair play." Hermione smiled momentarily.

"Okay. Well, I was wondering. Actually, can you keep this to yourself?"

"Of course. Nothing leaves this room."

"Alright. I was wondering. What happened between you and Heian ten years ago? And I know it's none of my business, and you don't have to answer, I understand."

"No, that's quite alright. But again, nothing leaves this room." Hermione nodded, "Well, a little more than ten years ago I had just graduated, from here actually. I was studying abroad in South America. It's kind of funny really. I was looking for a werewolf that had been sighted outside a small town. I had followed it to a small pond with an enormous waterfall. And I thought the beast had probably ended up there after dawn one night and might still be there. I made my way around the edge of the pond, staying under cover, and I noticed that out a ways in the pond was a person. I moved a little closer and found it was a young man, about your age. Completely naked." Hermione's eyes widened suddenly, before she caught herself. "Of course I assumed it was the werewolf, since no one else would be this deep in the rainforest. So I jumped out and tried to stun him. Needless to say it was Heian, and as you've seen he's more than capable of taking care of himself. He summoned his staff, blocked my attack and all of the sudden I was smashed from out of no where by a large wave. I hit my head and passed out. When I came to Heian was sitting by a fire, and I was wrapped in a blanket, my clothes drying next to Heian. I had been out for quite a while and by now it was dark." Hermione wasn't sure where this story was leading but she thought she may be getting red in the face. "Well, Heian had of course disarmed me, as well as disrobed me; I still had clothes on however." LeFey raised an eyebrow at Hermione's expression, "Really, dear, if nothing else Heian is a gentleman. And in so doing discovered that I was working with the Ministry of Magic, they were in fact funding my education at the time. So he asked me why I had attacked him, and I told him I thought he was a werewolf. Keep in mind at this time I wasn't entirely sure he wasn't. I had also never seen an elf like him. Heian, believe it or not found this whole thing very funny. Apparently elves cannot contract lycanthropy, so the idea of him being a werewolf seemed entirely absurd. It did take some convincing, but after the full moon passed the next night I believed him. I suppose you could call that our first date really. Though it wasn't terribly romantic, me in old damp robes in the middle of the Amazon, he on the other hand was very presentable. Now that I come to think of it he always was. I never caught him looking even the slightest bit disheveled, except perhaps the first time at the pond." Hermione wasn't sure what to make of this. She's never had a very personal conversation with a professor before. On occasion she had talked to Professor McGonagall about what she had studied in school, but that was really it. Now Professor LeFey was telling her all about the first time she met Heian, and met him naked no less. "I suppose you're wondering what lead up to the conversation last night."

Hermione nodded slightly, "I understand if it's a personal issue. I won't ask you to tell me."

LeFey nodded appreciatively, "Well, first let me ask you this. Are you at all interested in Heian Nailo?"

That was a good question, Hermione thought to herself, was she? Up until now she'd never honestly asked herself.

"You don't have to tell me." LeFey continued, "Anyway, after we'd been together about six months I had to return to London. I asked Heian to come with me. He was less than thrilled with the idea; he explained that elves did not under normal circumstances even interact with humans. He never explained why exactly, and I didn't press the matter, but in effect he said that going to London would be a gross taboo by elven standards, so much so that the community might never accept him back again. I understood that I couldn't ask him to make that sacrifice, and I told him so. He on the other hand said that wasn't the main issue." LeFey paused for a moment, "When you found out we had been in a relationship ten years ago, did you question how that would even be possible, with me being as old then as Heian appears to be now."

"Well, yes. That's what has been bothering me most actually."

"I can understand that. As I said, Heian leaving and not being able to return wasn't the biggest issue for him. The truth is that when I met him, Heian was two-hundred thirteen years old."

Hermione's brow furrowed in disbelief, "How is that even possible? Did he have a philosopher's stone?"

Now it was LeFey's turn to be surprised, "How do you know about philosopher's stones?"

"Well, in part from reading about them, and also because my first year Professor Dumbledore had to keep one in the school to protect it."

"Ah, yes. I remember hearing about that. Well, no he didn't have a stone. In turns out that elves don't age at a constant rate throughout their lives, much like humans do. Sure we have growth spurts here and there, and the older we get the less we seem to age every year. But elves, at least elves like Heian, age very strangely. He tried to explain this to me just before he left, in fact it was the reason he claimed to have left." Hermione noticed that LeFey seemed a little bitter when she talked about him leaving, as if she suspected he had an ulterior motive for it, such as the one she'd confronted him about last night. "You see, elves begin their life aging much like we do, only slower. One elven year at birth is nearly nine human years. So already there is a distinct difference in our longevities. However, as we get older, the rate at which we age stays mostly constant, whereas elves seem to age less and less as they get older. You see, Heian being two-hundred thirteen would make him appear closer to twenty-four then eighteen. But as he ages the aging process seems to slow down, similar to a logarithmic graph, the older he gets the longer it takes for him to look it." Hermione was very confused by this, though Professor LeFey did do an excellent job of explaining everything. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to age less and less as you got older. Though she was sure she knew a couple girls that would love the idea. "You can see where this would be a problem in our relationship. He would be celebrating what appeared to be his twentieth birthday at the age of three-hundred, or something like that, whereas I would be long retired and no doubt far less attractive then when he met me." Hermione saw what almost could have been a tear in LeFey's eye, "So he left. He told me it would be best, especially for me. That I would want a human husband, and be able to raise a family. I don't know, maybe he was right."

"But you think he left because he wouldn't have wanted to be with you years later?"

"Part of me does. Maybe I'm just bitter. I did really love him though." She snapped out of her slightly melancholy mood, "Well, I did want to warn you, at least somewhat. Heian will likely not allow himself to get involved with a human girl again. So you may want to avoid the potential disappointment now. Anyway, I should let you go, I'm sure you have more classes to get to. I enjoyed lunch with you, thank you very much Miss Granger."

"Me too Professor. Thank you." Hermione responded, picking up her things and heading out of the class room. Well, if that was supposed to clear things up I guess it did, she thought. So there wasn't anything going on between Heian and LeFey, though there was at some point. Well, maybe she should just forget the whole thing; after all, LeFey had made it pretty clear that she probably wouldn't have a chance with Heian anyway. None of this made it any easier to get the elven boy off her mind, she didn't like not being able to think, but that was exactly what was happening to her. This fundamentally sucks, she thought.

Heian was sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch. He was still intrigued with the book he'd gotten from Professor Sprout on herbology. He was amazed that humans had learned so much about magical botany since the last time he'd interacted with them. That was what fascinated him so much about humans, the fact that they could accomplish so much with such a short life span. They still were no where near the volumes of knowledge about the natural world collected by the elven community. Of course he could never relinquish elven secrets, even to the most learned and wisest humans. No, every society had their bylaws and bureaucracies. It's a shame, he thought, who knew what they could do with the knowledge obtained throughout the centuries by the elves, his thoughts darkened, in some small way that was why he was here. He turned the page in his book and was interrupted by a pair of familiar voices.

Harry and Ron found Heian sitting at the Gryffindor table still reading the book he'd been pouring through the day before.

"Well, I know one reason Hermione must like him." Ron commented dryly. The two walked over behind Heian.

"Heian." Harry started, "Could we have a word with you."

The elf looked up seemingly a little confused. "Absolutely, what was on your mind?"

"Actually, we'd like to talk to you somewhere a little more private, if you don't mind."

"Where were you planning?" Heian asked, seeming slightly suspicious.

"Gryffindor common room."

"Very well." The three left the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Fortunately no one was there at the moment, which afforded some privacy for their conversation.

"So, what can I help you with?" Asked Heian cautiously. Ron stepped forward slightly. The red haired youth had filled out quite a bit over the last two summers. He was now a head taller then Harry, and almost two taller than Heian. He'd also grown out of his lankiness some time ago. Harry couldn't help but picture Ron in an Irish pub fight every now and again.

"We were wondering what happened between you and Hermione last night."

Heian looked confused, though it was hard to tell through the veil of nearly void expression on his face. "What do you mean? I was in detention with Professor LeFey past lights out last night."

Harry caught Ron's eye. "So, you didn't see Hermione?"

"No. She would have been out after hours. Something I doubt Hermione would do."

"Well, she left here at around eight last night. We assumed she went to see you."

"Why would she do that?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Said Ron, stepping a little closer to Heian, who obviously took notice and turned his icy gaze towards Ron.

"If you're trying to imply something Mr. Weasley. I'd like to know what evidence you have for it."

"We're not implying anything. Right, Ron?" Harry turned to his best friend. "We're just concerned. Hermione seemed upset this morning."

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with me."

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall a few minutes before lunch was over. She couldn't find either Harry or Ron at their normal spots. She spotted Ginny talking with Parvati Patil.

"Ginny. Did you see Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah, they left with Heian about five minutes ago"

"With Heian?"

"Yep."

"Do you know where they went?'

Ginny shrugged, "Common room maybe?"

"Okay, thanks Ginny."

"Sure."

Oh great, Hermione thought, if she knew those two they probably thought she was upset because Heian had done something to her last night. She blushed a little at the thought. Wait! Why was she blushing? She banished the thought from her mind, honestly, she should learn to be more mature than that. She hurried to Gryffindor tower.

Harry was trying desperately to diffuse the situation that had developed in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was clearly more agitated than Harry had thought, and it was apparent that Heian had no idea what was going on with Hermione, and was understandably agitated at being implicated in it.

"Okay, Heian. You didn't see Hermione at all last night?" Harry asked.

"I don't see how I could have, I was in detention. I'm sure you remember the scenario." Heian responded.

"Then why is she so upset today?" Ron asked, a little more pointedly than he meant to. At the moment the porthole opened to reveal Hermione standing in the doorway. Ron, Harry and Hermione were mortified, more at each other's presence than anything else. Heian raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Hermione, we were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, trying to feign as much innocence as possible in front of the elf.

"Yes, it appears Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter believe you left Gryffindor tower last night to see me."

Oh shit, Hermione thought, now she was in trouble. Okay, you can do this, she told herself. "Really? You were in detention weren't you?"

"I was."

"Well, no, Ron, Harry, I didn't see Heian when I left last night. I just went for a walk is all."

"Satisfied, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron looked a little ashamed at having accused Heian of anything now. "Yeah, sorry Heian. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

"Very well. Shall we put it behind us?"

"Yeah, I appreciate it." Ron assured

"Me too." Harry seconded the idea.

"Very well then. Perhaps I'll see you all at dinner."

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

"Then, until dinner." With that Heian left the common room and headed down the stairs.

Ron turned to Hermione, "Well, that was awkward. So, what did you do after you left?"

"I told you, I went for a walk." Hermione responded. Ron looked like he was about to continue when Harry cut him off.

"Just let in go Ron." He sat down next to Ron and added quietly, "Sometimes its better not to ask" Ron looked at Harry questioningly, but didn't press the issue. Hermione went up to her room to get her books for the next class.

"Where do you think she went?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure I even want to know." Harry responded reading the front page of the prophet. "Hey Ron! Take a look at this." Harry handed the paper over to Ron.

"They can't be serious!" He said incredulously.

"I hope not. Though, maybe we'll hear something about it at dinner. We should probably try and keep it out of circulation."

"What? Are you kidding? It's in the bloody prophet!"

"I know. That's part of what worries me."

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day wondering about what they had read at lunch. Hermione continued wondering whether of not Heian had somehow discovered her eavesdropping the previous night. Heian wondered what the cause of the confrontation at lunch had been about. And hidden in his study, Albus Dumbledore wondered just how to break the news to the students about the soon to be held festivities.

As dinner came around the students sat down to empty tables for the first time since the opening banquet. When all the student body had been assembled, and several rumors had made a healthy circuit around the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood as he had the first day of school.

"Good evening. Before we begin graciously devouring what the kitchen staff has prepared for us I have one announcement." The Headmaster's voice seemed to grow a little reluctant, "As I am sure many of you have already heard, thanks largely to our beloved minister's choice of newspaper headlines, Hogwarts will this year again be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." He let the statement hang a few moments. Harry lowered his eyes. So it was true, he thought. Several older students looked at each other, and many looked at Harry. The younger students murmured to themselves. Almost every wizarding family in the world and certainly every family in England had heard of the events that had taken place at the last tournament three years ago. Dumbledore continued, "Normally the three schools that would be competing would be Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. However, recently Durmstrang has experienced the loss of its headmaster, and as such as declined the invitation. In spite of this the departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have asked myself and several other school officials to select another school to participate. I'm sure a few of you have already heard exactly which school this would be, however, let me introduce to you the soon to be champion of Holimion Elven Academy." The entire hall turned to the follow the Professor's gesture toward the back of the hall. Standing alone in the back of the hall, dressed in a loose white shirt and dark violet robes, the silver headband once again adorning his brow just above the eerily silver hair, was Heian Nailo.


	4. Important Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone…so…yeah. Guess what? The six book came out…and it went a little differently than I anticipated…so, yeah, my story's shot to Hell. Well…with that said I hope no one's too angry at it ending. By the way don't read further if you haven't finished The Half-Blood Prince.

P.S. Rowling's doing a good job killing off all my favorite character!


End file.
